Aura Force
by selocon
Summary: Five teens with interwoven destinies, raised to fight against the Tremmorizer, must come to terms with their fate, to defeat this massive threat


A house is shown in the middle of the forest, two stories, no vehicles outside it, only an empty weapons rack, and a few banners with a gold lion on them. There is a large enclosure behind the house, a thin layer of grass covers the ground, and a teen in all black, except the red strip of cloth tied around his waist like a belt, is training in the back, doing a very complicated series of strikes, a guy in his late 30s watches him.

"You're dropping your right arm on the last punch, your enemy can come in and do this." He grabs the teen's arm at the shoulder, and flips him easily. "As Lion tribe you have to be able to read your opponent and take them down, or not only will you fail, but the Earth will fall to the Tremorizer! As Red ranger you must have the heart of a leader or the Earth will fall!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, closer to the city, a statue cracks with an orange glow, and the stone breaks away from it. "Rise my Generals, it's time we return to take over the Earth with fear!" the orange horseman said, as light blue, green, purple and dark red spirits rose up next to him and regained form.

"We are here, master, let us cover the Earth in fear and blanket it in panic!" "Devastation and disaster galore!" The four generals chorused, as they were transported to a stone palace underground. The horseman dismounted as the horse disappeared, and he took the throne, and the generals kneeled in front of him. "Hail lord Trepidis!"

Back at the house, the teen looks up at the sky as dark clouds gather, and he notices the very slight orange outline. "Grayson, it's happening, Trepidis is free…" He said, turning towards the older man. "Already on it," Grayson said, raising a flare gun into the air and firing five colored flares into the air.

The black one lands at a baseball game, a guy in a green baseball uniform with a black strip of cloth around his waist like a belt watches it land at his feet. "It's the bottom of the ninth, cougars lead by 5, one more out and this game is over." He heard the announcer say, and quickly got the batter out at third, grabbing the flare from the ground and running off, shouting a goodbye at his coach. "Family emergency, gotta run!"

The blue one lands at a park where a guy pulls a small container from a hiding place under a bench. He's wearing a blue strip of cloth around his waist like the others, and he looks around, noticing a group of kids off to one side, obviously waiting for his signal, none of them were looking as he placed the magnetic beacon in the last box and stood up.

"Alright guys, last time for a while, turn your finds into Nick and he'll give you your prizes, I have to go." He picked up the flare as he left the kids, and gave one last look back before going to a run.

The yellow one landed in a tree near a bunch of ziplines, where a teen girl stood on a platform, high in the trees. Young kids were zipping every which way, and a ten year old girl stood nervously a few feet from the teen with a yellow strip of cloth around her waist. "I'm scared, what if I fall?" The girl asked, looking at the older teen, "We have nets for the rare occasion someone does fall. They catch you well before you hit the ground." She noticed the flare on the tree nearby, and grabbed it nodding to the girl. "Go on Abby, I got to go." She said as the ten year old zipped down the line giggling.

Two teens are kicking and punching at each other in the boxing ring in a gym, the one with the white cloth around his waist quickly takes the other guy out. "Good, good, now, try it again without dropping your guard when you punch." The 40-something guy on the outside of the ring said, and the teens nodded, right before the one with the cloth around his waist noticed something zip by the window. "Yo, coach, I forgot, I promised my mom I would watch my brothers." He said as he grabbed his bag and ran outside, picking up the flare and running off.

"My lord, the rangers are once again gathering, we are detecting the Aura from them." Devaston said, as the view field came to life in front of them, showing the four teens arriving at the house in the forest, as the camera zooms in and overtakes the scene.

"Here they are, Derek." Grayson said, as the four rangers walked in behind him, all dressed in different clothes. Nick had some sense to put on a shirt, and Sam had stopped at home and changed shoes. Kelly had taken off the safety helmet she had on, and no longer has a harness on. Tyler's gloves and hiking boots were nowhere to be found, he had stopped at his house to change before arriving.

"Good, now I ask you four this: Are you ready to risk your lives to protect the world from fear?" Derek asked, as Nick spoke up. "I trained since I was able to walk to protect this world…The spirit of the Wolf lives inside me!" Tyler stepped forward, "my life is dedicated to defeating Trepidis and saving the world." Kelly walked up next to Tyler. "I will make sure the world is safe, even if it's the last thing I do." Sam was the last to speak. "I trained every year of my life for this day, you can count me in!"

"Good then, Grayson, go get the morphers, and hurry, I don't think we have much time." Grayson nodded and ran into another room. A few minutes later he emerged with four wrist worn morphers, each had a sliding top screen with a hidden number pad under it, handing them out, as a loud ringing was heard.

"Alright guys, that's our cue to morph and go, come on!" Derek said, as the race out and end up facing Panicon in the town square. "Ready?!" "Ready!"

"Fearless beasts, aura unleashed!" Derek shouted, sliding the top screen up, as the others did the same. Pressing 3259, he pushed the green button which sent the screen clicking back into place and initiating the morph.

The Morphs are shown individually, the red ranger is shown with a slight pinkish red Aura around him, before he roars and a loin like motif surrounds him and flashes into his suit. Similar is done for the others in their respective colors and spirits.

"Loin tribe! Red ranger!" "Bear tribe! Blue ranger!" "Ram tribe! Yellow ranger!" "Cougar tribe! Black ranger!" "Wolf tribe! White ranger!" Each ranger yelled their tribe and color, before forming a V shape. "The hope to counteract fear! Power rangers! Aura force!"

Panicon laughed, "Are you done yet?" He charged at the rangers, who each pulled the side arm blades they have and charged in as well. The rangers clashed with Panicon, who thus summoned fearites to try and destroy the rangers.

"I got Panicon, you guys take care of the fearites!" Derek said to the others, as he attacked Panicon. "Bear claw strike!" Tyler shouted, summoning bear claws around his fingers and striking down the fearites around him. "Ram Charge!" Kelly shouted, slamming helmet first into a fearite, and knocking it and the ones behind it back. "Cougar pounce!" Sam called out, leaping into the air and attacking the fearites in front of him. "Wolf barrage!" Nick yelled, flipping over Sam and rapidly striking down fearites, before joining the others, all of them having and aura around them. "Good, you guys can summon your power weapons now."

"Bear daggers!" Tyler shouted, summoning the curved daggers that resembled bear claws. "Ram hammer!" Kelly shouted, as the ram's head hammer appeared. "Cougar blade!" Sam yelled, as the sword appeared in his hands. "Wolf staff!" Nick called out, spinning the staff after it appeared. "Lion axe!" Derek called, and held it up "five beast barrage!" They all slashed their weapons at Panicon, who took the hit, and disappeared back to the fear palace.

After they return to the house, the four new rangers learn their way around from Derek, before Tyler asks a question. "What's going to happen if we lose?" No Aura Force team ever thought of that because they all were lead to believe they were invincible. "I don't know, but I do know that we can't afford to lose…" Derek said.


End file.
